The Text That Changed Everything
by Singing.Writing.Luv
Summary: Laura gets an iPhone. After Ross teaches her how to use it, she accidentally sends a text to his older brother, Riker. Will feelings be revealed? Will Riaura happen with their busy schedules?
1. Chapter 1

**I know. I have a lot of stories. (Yes. I consider 6 I'm working on a lot) But I had this idea, and I wanted to use it.**

* * *

"Hey, Ross! Guess what I got?!" Laura asked when she arrived on set that day.

"What?" Ross asked.

"The new...iPhone! The 5C," Laura yelled.

"COOL! What color?" Ross asked. He thought she would never get an iPhone.

"Red. What do you think?" Laura asked, "can you teach me how to use it?"

"Absolutely," Ross answered, "does it have iOS 7?"

The brunette cocked her head in confusion.

"Gimme," Ross said. Laura reluctantly gave the younger boy her new iPhone. "OK. It has the new update. OK. So first, you need to set up an Apple account."

"OK," Laura said, taking her phone back and setting up an account.

"Good. Press next," Laura did as Ross asked, "and set up debit or credit card information. I just used my debit card."

"Done," Laura said when she finished.

"OK. Good. This iPhone has 3G/4G compatibility and Wi-Fi. There's Wi-Fi here. The name is DisSet5. Connect to that and ask the producers where you get a password," Ross said.

"Ross, I've connected to the Wi-Fi here before. So I enter my name and password?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Laura entered her name and password and pressed 'Finish"

"OK. So now you've finished setting up the iPhone. Tell me if you need any more help."

Laura finished adding her contacts such as Raini, Calum, Ellen, Damiano, Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, Ratliff, Riker, Vanessa, Stormie, Mark, Kelly, Maia, Garrett, Grace and Debby.

She wrote in a text to Ellen and Damiano 'Hey! I'm making sure 'Messaging' works on my 5C. Text me back if you get this message. Love you!' But her finger brushed across Riker's name when she was sending it.

She got a text back from Riker first. 'wow. never thought id see the day laura marano gets an iphone, much less a 5c. im outside ur dressing rm door. plz let me in.'

Laura opened the door to find Riker standing outside.

"Did I accidentally send that text to you? It was meant to only go to my parents...," Laura said, "but I really feel that way about you."

"Me too," Riker replied. They kissed. When their lips connected, they felt lightening. Riker begged for entrance, and Laura gave it to him.

As they parted from the kiss, Riker asked the inevitable question: "What does this make us?"

"Secret boyfriend and girlfriend until I turn 18 next month?" Laura asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Riker replied.

"LAURA MARANO TO SONIC BOOM SET!" Kevin called.

"Love you!" Riker called.

"Love you, too!" Laura called back and did the R5 hand heart.

"Adorkable," Riker said under his breath and chuckled.

Ross and Laura were shooting a scene with heavy Auslly, so it was obviously difficult for Laura to act like she was in love with Ross when she had a secret romance with his oldest brother. But it worked out fine.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's moving a bit fast. But I really want to get to the idea that I have. I'm not telling you what it is, though. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will have Riaura (Riker/Laura), Rockliff (Rocky/Ratliff), Tydel (Titus/Rydel), Rarrett/Goss (Garrett/Ross), and Ryraini (Ryland/Raini)**

* * *

"Ain't no way we're goin' home, yeah  
Let's go, yeah, let's go!" R5 finished rehearsal with Ain't No Way We're Goin' Home that day.

'Hey, Rikey-boo!' Laura texted.

'just finished practice, gf. what's up?' Riker texted.

'Nothing. I just wanted to say 'Hi' and I love you.'

"Who ya texting?" Rydel asked.

"Uh...um...can you keep a secret?" Riker asked.

"Yeah," Rydel said.

"It's Laura," Riker said, "Laura and I are dating."

"Laura Marano? I thought she liked Ross," Rydel said, "how did this start?"

"She got a red iPhone 5C, and texted me accidentally when she was texting her parents. I went into her dressing room, and we kissed," Riker explained.

"Laura? Laura Marano? She got an iPhone? Finally!" Rydel said.

"Huh? Laura got an iPhone?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. How much did you hear?" Riker asked.

"When you said you kissed her on," Rocky answered.

"Can you keep it a secret until November 29?" Riker asked.

"Why until her birthd-are you two dating?" Rocky finally clicked.

Riker nodded. "Please."

"Your secret's safe with me," Rocky said.

"Thanks," Riker said and left the room to go upstairs to play 'Cut The Rope' on his phone.

"What was that?" Ratliff asked as Rocky and Rydel left the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Rydel and Rocky yelled.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Ratliff commented.

"Fine. Riker's dating Awra," Rydel muffled Rocky's voice with her hand. Rocky licked her hand.

"Riker's dating...who?" Ratliff said.

"Laura," Rydel said reluctantly, "don't tell him we told you."

"OK," Ratliff left the room and went upstairs to Riker's room.

Rocky was lost in thought. Thinking about Ratliff. He knew he had a crush. He was debating whether to tell Rydel or not.

"R-Rydel, I like your b-b-boyfriend," Rocky said reluctantly.

"Tell him. And we're not dating anymore. It was a mutual choice," Rydel said.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"I could tell you liked him. I couldn't hurt you. Tell him," Rydel said.

"No! What if he rejects me?" Rocky asked.

"He has nothing against gays. Trust me," Rydel said.

Rocky ran up to Riker and his shared room and pulled Ratliff into the bathroom.

"What the? Why am I in the bathroom?" Ratliff asked.

"Because I need to talk to you," Rocky said, "I really hope you don't mind if we go all Glee in here."

Ratliff looked confused until I started singing "I've been trying to let it go  
But these butterflies I can't ignore  
Cause every time that I look at you  
Know we're in a catch 22  
We've been friends for so long but I  
Need to tell you what's on my mind  
I'm sick and tired of playing games  
'Cause I know that you feel the same

I know you inside out, so I'm asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Do I really need to spell it out?  
My heart skips when you're around  
I got everything that you need  
So come on baby get close to me  
So confused that I'm not surprised  
From greater bells, and rolled the dice  
Know all your moves, don't know why I fall  
Should put me out, but I want it all

I know you inside out, so I'm asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold

Been too cool just to tell you straight out but by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya  
You're not a fool, you see what I'm about, so by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya!

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold"

"Y-you have a crush on me?" Ratliff figured it out.

"Yep. Wanna be my boyfriend?" Rocky asked.

"Of course," Ratliff said and kissed Rocky.

"Hey, Ratliff, I was wondering-," Ross started, "Never mind. I think Rydel has it."

Ross ran away, tears brimming his eyes.

"Hey," Rydel said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired," Ross said unconvincingly.

"Ross, I've known you for 17, almost 18, years. You think I don't know when something's wrong? Now spill," Rydel sighed.

"I-I like Ratliff," Ross stuttered. He was scared at what Rydel might think about him liking his older brother's boyfriend.

"Well, he's with Rocky now," Rydel said.

"I know. I saw them kiss. And now I'm heartbroken," Ross said.

"Well, this calls for ice-cream and movies," Rydel said, "trust me. I know how to get over a broken heart."

"OK," Ross sniffled.

"Let's go," Rydel said. They got into her car, mainly because Ross wasn't in a state to drive.

Rydel began to hand him $20, when Ross denied, saying "I can pay for it."

"No. My treat," Rydel smiled.

Ross walked into Stop and Shop and went straight to the ice-cream aisle. He chose Cookie Dough and Rocky Road.

The ice-cream cost $22.95, so Ross pulled out $3 from his own wallet.

"5 cents is your change," the cashier said.

"Keep it," Ross said.

Ross collected his bags. The ice-cream was gonna break the bag, so he asked the cashier to double-bag it.

Ross went out to Rydel's car and sat down inside.

"OK. Let's order a movie," Rydel said when they got home.

"ROMEO AND JULIET WEST SIDE STORY!" Ross yelled, which made Rydel laugh hysterically.

"No. Not Romeo and Juliet. How about...hm...Just Go With It," Rydel suggested.

"Sure," Ross said, "let's watch that."

Halfway through the movie, Ross paused it.

"Thanks for being there, Delly," Ross said.

"Your welcome," Rydel said.

"I love you," Ross said.

"You're my brother. How could I not?" Rydel said.

"As more than a sister," Ross said.

"That's just the heartbreak talking. You'll find someone," Rydel said.

"What heartbreak?" Riker asked.

"Ross likes Ratliff, but him and Rocky are dating," Rydel said.

"Wait-Rockliff happened?" Riker asked.

"Yes. It did. And Rocky let it slip that you and Laura are dating to Ratliff," Rydel said.

It's a summer paradise  
Cruisin with the boys and girls  
Surfing day- Ross's ringtone for his Teen Beach Movie costar, Maia Mitchell, went off.

"Hello?" Ross said into the phone.

"Hi, Ross. There's gonna be a sequel to the movie!" Maia said in her Australian accent.

"Really? That's amazing!" Ross said.

"This time, we're filming in Mexico," Maia said.

"OK. That's great! See you there!" Ross said and hung up.

"TEEN BEACH MOVIE 2 IS GONNA HAPPEN!" he yelled to his family.

"Awesome! Where are you shooting this time?" Rydel asked.

"Mexico," Ross answered.

"Cool! Can we come?" Riker asked.

"Of course. It can be a Mexican vacation," Ross said.

"I'm gonna text Titus," Rydel announced.

"Why Titus?" Riker asked.

"Uh...uh...I thought you might want a friend there, Riker," Rydel said and then muttered "yeah, that'll work."

"Rydel, tell me the real reason," Riker said.

"Fine. Titus and I are happily dating," Rydel admitted.

"You what," Riker said.

"Tydel happened," Rydel shrugged.

"I'm happy for you. But if he breaks your heart, I will break him," Riker threatened.

Rydel got scared for her boyfriend and escaped upstairs to text him.

'hey, titus! tbm is gettin a sequel! wanna come to mexico wit us?' Rydel texted.

'totally. wend u tell ur fam bout us?' Titus texted back.

'my bros-rocky and ryland: 2day rest of fam+ratliff: wen were there' Rydel texted.

'k. wen r we leavin?' Titus asked.

"ROSS! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO MEXICO?" Rydel yelled.

"A MONTH!" Ross yelled.

'month' Rydel texted.

'k. ill get packed' Titus texted.

'good pt. if u bhave, i might wear the lace nightgown' Rydel teased.

'plz. WEAR IT!' Titus texted.

'i said if u bhave' Rydel texted.

'fine. bye!' Titus texted.

'bye!' Rydel said.

She packed two pink bikinis: one a strapless hot pink ruffle top and hot pink bottoms and the other was a halter neck, more muted pink. She also packed a rainbow striped tank top, hot pink denim shorts, a pink sundress, a black and gold varsity jacket she got from Titus, white-wash blue jeans, white flip-flops, the purple nightgown she told Titus she'd pack, and pink Converse along with the necessities: underwear, shampoo, conditioner, hair ties, pads, tampons, lip balm and her phone.

* * *

**I had the disclaimers written out, but I lost the chapter. Thank God I write everything on Pages for iPad Mini. I'm way too lazy to re-type them out. But I'll add the standard 'I don't own anything except the plot' disclaimer. If I owned all this, do you really think I'd be writing fanfic?**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN MEXICO?**

**QOTD: What's your favorite movie? (Be honest) Mine is ****_Return to Halloweentown._**


End file.
